The Seduction and Corrupting of Kurt Hummel
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: All Kurt wanted was proof that he wasn't the only openly gay male in the entire state of Ohio. When he used a fake ID to get into Scandals, he ended up with so much more. Dark Klaine! Incubus/demon Blaine. Possessed Kurt. Basically Smut with a plot... I've crossed over to the dark side. Won't you join me?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know, I know, I keep saying I won't start anything new until I get something else finished, but when I sat down to write tonight, this was the only thing that came out! I blame this on cough medicine and fever induced dreams! And that Damn Gif they keep posting on tumblr where Kurt and Blaine are making up after a fight, and Kurt says they are now going to have the hottest make up sex ever as Blaine is kissing Kurt's throat, and Kurt's eyes roll into his head! My mind just went somewhere dark when I saw it for the hundredth time!**

**Okay, so, warning, Klaine is core, but because this is just basically my first smut fic with a plot, their will be hanky panky going on all over the place...**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

**The Seduction and Corrupting of Kurt Hummel**

"Watch where you're going, fag!" The words were almost drowned out by the sound of a body hitting metal. Almost. Kurt didn't straighten up right away, closing his eyes to block out the world for just a moment, to remind himself that one day, he would leave this stupid school and this pathetic town behind. He would go to New York, and either become a star on Broadway, or the next Alexander McQueen. Maybe both.

_Just two more years, and you can forget all about this place and these people._

He straightened up, and opened his locker one more time to look at himself in the mirror.

_You are not alone. Just because you are the only openly gay person at this sorry excuse for a high school doesn't mean you will be alone for the rest of your life. There are others out there like you._

He exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the other voice in his mind that whispered;

_But what if I am the only one like me?_

He slammed his locker shut. He knew there were other LGBTQ+ people in Ohio, there had to be, statistically speaking, but he felt so isolated. He'd never met another openly gay person. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't feel so alone, even in the middle of a crowded hallway.

Determination in his step, he stormed off to the choir room, looking for a Mohawk. If he couldn't find other gay people in this school or within the city limits, he'd just have to go look for them somewhere else.

"Puck. I need you to get me a fake ID."

…

It was the rattling of his window and the shaking of the bed that woke Kurt up Friday morning, confusion filling him as the world continued to shake for a moment.

"What the hell?" They never had Earthquakes in Ohio.

He got up and got dressed, and made his way downstairs, to find his dad and Carole watching a news report.

"...vestigators say the seismic activity was caused by a gas main explosion in West Lima. The explosion destroyed an abandoned church and damaged several nearby buildings. They are still trying to determine what caused the explosion in the first place."

"Oh, so it wasn't an Earthquake!" He said.

His dad turned to look at him. "It woke you up to?"

Kurt nodded and got himself a glass of orange juice. "Where's Finn?"

"Still sound asleep," Carole said, getting him a bowl of oatmeal and some fruit salad. "I swear that boy could sleep through the end of the world."

Kurt just smiled as his cell phone pinged an incoming text message.

_Got it, Princess. -Puck_

Kurt felt his heart accelerate. "Hey, dad, I almost forgot, Tina is having a sleep over tonight. You don't mind if I go, do you?"

Burt looked over at him. "Did you finish all of your homework this week?"

"Yes, and I did all my chores. I even organized your paperwork at the garage yesterday."

"Well, I guess it's alright, then."

"Great, thanks dad! I'm gonna finish getting ready for school." He swallowed the last bite of his oatmeal and hurried up to his room. He needed to pick out the perfect outfit for sneaking into a gay bar...

…

The creature felt the earth shift around him, felt the granite that kept him captive give way. He pushed himself through the soil, burst into the open air, only to cringe at the bright sun over head. Ordinarily it wouldn't have been a problem, but he was so weak, having been imprisoned in the ground for so long. Moving quickly he took refuge in an abandoned building. He would need to feed to regain his strength, but he could do nothing until night fell.

…

Kurt checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror once more. With his hair swept up, and just a touch of make up, he looked like he could pass for twenty two. Maybe. The clothes helped, some. The black skinny jeans made him look taller by an inch or two, helped out by the black ankle boots with the gold chains. The red button up was just tight enough to give a hint at the sculpted abs hidden underneath. The top three buttons were left undone, and for once he wasn't wearing a scarf or ascot.

He looked good, he thought. Not that he was planning on having a one night stand or anything. This was not about sex, or getting drunk. This was just to prove to himself that he wasn't the only openly gay person in the entire state of Ohio. Once he saw for himself that there really were others out there, he wouldn't feel so alone. He'd go, maybe have one drink, maybe dance to some music, and for once not be alone.

He'd been nervous all day, afraid of what would happen if he got caught, but he wouldn't chicken out. Just one night, and then he could hold out until he graduated, and he could get out of this hell hole!

Satisfied with his appearance, he rushed out of the house before anyone could see him and ask questions.

…

The creature looked down at the male it had just fed on. Once the sun had set, he'd managed to find enough strength to disguise himself as a human, and found his way to the night club called Scandals, the scent of lust luring him with the promise of a feast to strengthen him.

This man, or boy, really, had been cocky and so self assured as he'd approached, so unaware of the danger he was in. The creature had smiled and demurred, acting the innocent school boy the other seemed to think he was. It had been easy to let the male think he was in charge as he let the taller boy lead him to one of the back rooms. He'd had the green eyed boy on his knees before the meerkat faced one realized what was happening. Letting the mask slip away and revealing his true form, he smirked at the look of fear on the boy's face before he'd taken control of him.

Unfortunately, the boy was all hype, and his libido had given out before the creature could sate himself, but at least he had taken the edge off his hunger. He left the boy panting and whimpering, and returned to the club area. He sat at a booth in the shadows, waiting, watching for one that he could feast on, and regain his full strength. And when he was strong enough, he would turn this world into his playground.

…

Kurt held his breath as he handed the bouncer the fake ID, but the large man barely glanced at it and handed it back. He held back his sigh of relief until he was safely out of sight of the burly man, and looked around. He was definitely in the right place. There were men of every size, shape, and description here, and most of them were quite obviously gay. Most of them were also old enough to be his dad, which was a bit depressing.

He made his way to the bar, deciding that he'd have to order something if he was going to stick around. Not wanting to be inconspicuous, but also not wanting another case of alcohol poisoning, he ordered a rum and coke, something he could sip at over time without worrying about getting more than a mild buzz.

At first he just sat at the bar, observing the various groups of men as he sipped his drink. He'd been wrong when he'd estimated that most of them were old enough to be his dad. While a large percent of them were older, there were a handful who appeared to be in their late twenties, early thirties.

Some of them were dressed in drag, and while that had never appealed to him, Kurt couldn't help admire the fact that these men were being true to themselves. Some of of them could have used a make up tutorial, or at least have shaved the five o'clock shadow first, but a couple of them made him do a double take at their near flawless attention to detail.

As he finished his drink, he couldn't help but smile as Gaga's _Born This Way_ began to play, and he allowed one of the drag queens to pull him out on the dance floor. As usual, he found himself getting lost in the music, closing his eyes, dancing and swaying, never realizing how seductive he looked when he moved like that.

Perhaps the alcohol was affecting him more than he thought, but he felt more alive than he had for the past two years. When he opened his eyes, he found a pair of amber orbs locked on him from the shadows, and couldn't seem to look away as he continued to dance and move. The eyes seemed to be glowing with lust.

His heartbeat kicked up as the stranger looked him over. He found himself deliberately trying to entice the owner of those eyes, which shocked him. That was not part of the plan. But he couldn't help it when the music changed to something steamy and primal. He ran his hands over his thighs, rotating his hips, and letting the music guide him.

Until someone bumped into him, tripping him, breaking his focus from those eyes that had ensnared him. He stumbled, and was jostled from the other side. And then a pair of strong arms caught him, steadying him, and he was once more looking into melted gold eyes. How was that even possible? The man had been clear across the room!

But Kurt didn't have time to think about it as the man began to move with him, swaying, swiveling his hips, the primal music pulling at Kurt as much as the stranger's eyes. His heart raced, and he couldn't think at all, especially when the man leaned in and ran his nose up the column of Kurt's throat.

"What's your name?" the man breathed into his ear. It was only then he realized the other male was shorter than him by an inch or two.

He had to swallow twice before he could make his voice work, and even then it was barely a whisper that he was sure wouldn't be heard above the music. "Kurt."

"MMMM, Kurt, you smell so good!"

He didn't know why those words had made his pulse throb, or why his body no longer seemed to be under his control as he tilted his head back, moaning obscenely as the shorter male continued to nuzzle at his throat.

"You can call me Blaine."

He let out a small whimper when the dark haired man pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. Kurt knew he should pull away, put some distance between them. This wasn't what he wanted. He kept trying to tell himself that, but when the darker man cupped his cheek and ghosted his lips over Kurt's mouth, not quite kissing him, Kurt nearly gave in.

"No!" he said, pulling back a fraction. "I can't..."

Honey colored eyes seemed to fill his vision as the darker male smiled. "Shhh, it's alright, Kurt. Calm your self. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

Kurt nodded slowly, relaxing back into the man's arms, and suddenly it didn't seem so wrong to let the man kiss him, opening his mouth when the other male bit lightly at his bottom lip.

…

Blaine smiled in triumph as the boy slid under his thrall. The moment the pale one had walked in, he'd smelled his innocence, his purity, and his passion, and he knew this one would slake his hunger.

He sipped at the boy's lust as he kissed him, letting the other male's energy strengthen him, while drawing him deeper under his power. He needed the boy to remain calm as he took him someplace where he could unleash the boy's passion. Not that he was opposed to taking him right there on the dance floor, where he could feast not only on the boy's sexual energy, but on those surrounding them as well, but something about the boy made him want him all to himself, and the dingy rooms at the back of the club just wouldn't suffice.

He lead the boy out of the club, stopping every now and then to sooth and kiss him. "Which car is yours?"

With a whimper, the boy indicated the black Navigator nearby. He smiled and stroked the boy's cheek. He guided the auburn haired beauty to the vehicle indicated and settled him in the driver's seat, and then slipped into the passenger's side. "Drive," he commanded.

The boy started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, as Blaine searched the streets. "There, pull into that driveway there."

The house was large, not quite a mansion, but definitely expensive, and currently unoccupied. He didn't know who lived there or where they were, and he didn't care. If they came home, he'd deal with them. For now, it would serve his needs.

He lead the boy inside, easily dealing with the security system and lock. He located the master bedroom, which was richly decorated in burgundy and mahogany, and guided the glasz eyed boy to the king sized bed.

He smiled at the boy, who shivered as Blaine began unbuttoning his shirt. He could tell the boy was trying to resist his thrall, and murmured softly to him, brushing his lips over the pale throat. To Blaine's surprise, the boy became completely compliant as he traced his tongue over the frantically beating pulse point, all resistance seeming to melt away.

He slid the shirt off the boy's shoulders, and pressed him down on the mattress, cupping his face tenderly as he kissed him, whispering reassurances that everything would be alright. His mouth moved down the column of the pale throat, nipping lightly at the sensitive juncture of his collarbone, drawing a keening cry from the boy, who began to thrash on the bed.

Blaine could already feel the pale boy's desire filling him with power, and he hadn't even really touched him in a sexual way yet, which made him curious to see what would happen when the boy reached his climax.

He continued to kiss and nibble at Kurt's sensitive neck, even as he let his other hand trace down the pale throat, and over the flawless chest, lightly raking his fingernails over the tiny pale nipple. The porcelain skinned boy clutched at him in desperation as he keened again, overwhelmed with sensations. One pale fist dug into Blaine's scalp, twisting in the tight black curls there.

…

Kurt was drowning in pleasure, unable and unwilling to stop what was happening as any coherent thoughts were driven out of his mind, to be replaced with a burning need. His world had shrunk to nothing more than the dark male awakening his body.

He reached out with the hand not grasping at the other male's hair, searching for something, anything to ground himself, to keep him from flying apart. His fingers found the headboard above his head, and he held on tightly as the darker man's mouth left his throat and followed the path his hand had taken a moment before.

Kurt couldn't stifle the cry of pleasure as lips latched on to the sensitive bud and sucked hard. Despite the ecstasy overwhelming him, he was fully aware of the smaller man's hand as it caressed his hip, before sliding forward and deftly unfastening his belt and the button on his skinny jeans. He felt his body tightening up, ready to explode.

…

Blaine knew the boy was close to the edge as he slipped his hand inside those tight pants, but he hadn't expected thim to come the moment his hand wrapped around the rather impressive length of him. He moved up and captured the pale one's mouth, swallowing his cries of release, feasting on the energy, so much energy! He could feel the power seeping into every one of his cells.

Damn! Feeding had never felt like this before! This boy could sustain him for centuries! Blaine knew he had to have all of the boy, not just his body. He wanted his mind and his soul as well. He would make Kurt his consort.

He continued to kiss the glasz eyed boy as he rode out what must have been his very first orgasm, murmuring soothingly to the pale one, praising him for being so good. Tremors still rocked through the young man as Blaine slid himself lower, drawing off the boys pants and underwear as he kissed his hip bones.

The scent of the boy's spilled seed almost made Blaine lose control, but he only allowed himself a quick taste, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, wringing a sob from the beautiful boy. Lust. Desire. Sexual release. Semen. All four sustained the demon, feeding his inhuman nature. But Blaine wanted more. Taking the boy's blood would bind them together. Blaine would know the boy's mind intimately, his every thought, every desire. He'd even be able to feed on others through Kurt.

He turned his head away from the temptation of Kurt's long, thick cock, and nuzzled the inside of his thigh, finding the femoral artery easily. The pale one writhed as Blaine traced it with his tongue. For a moment he let the human disguise slip, his true form baring long sharp fangs.

As he pierced the tender flesh, the pale body arched, A scream of his name torn from the boy's lips as his body once again came alive with arousal. When the blood hit Blaine's tongue, he could see into the boy's mind, saw his entire life. The death of his mother. His love for his father. The torment and torture at the hands of the jocks at the school.

That last part infuriated the demon. Even he, a demon, could see how special the boy was. How dare those unworthy beings make his precious Kurt feel so small and alone?

Never again. He would see to it that the world would fall at Kurt's feet, and worship him as he should be worshiped.

After one more swallow of the hot blood, he ran his tongue over the wound, sealing it, sitting up, straddling the pale one's legs as he looked down at the gorgeous being.

The pale porcelain skin was flushed pink with arousal, that magnificent cock erect and straining for release once more. His glasz eyes were blown wide with lust, his lips parted, red and kiss swollen. Blaine never thought he would ever see anything more perfect than this. Except perhaps this beautiful boy after having been thoroughly fucked.

Smirking, the dark haired demon leaned forward and took that perfect cock in his mouth.

…

Hours later, Blaine decided he'd been right. Kurt definitely looked so much more perfect after sex. The boy had been nearly as insatiable as him, and had managed to come three more times before falling into an exhausted sleep.

The demon left him to recover as he explored the house. A schedule planner in the den let him know that the family was on vacation until Sunday. Good. It would give him time to prepare for their return. A quick scan of the mail told him that the occupants of the house were the Andersons, Devon, Pam, and Cooper. Judging by the photographs on the piano in the family room, they were a good looking family, although the parents seemed a bit stiff and aloof. The son, who looked to be a few years older than Kurt, was very easy on the eyes. The demon grinned. Blaine Anderson. It had a nice ring to it. Perhaps he'd insinuate himself into the family.

He explored the kitchen, knowing Kurt would need to eat when he woke up, to keep up his strength. With the family gone on vacation, he wasn't expecting to find much, so was delighted when he found a note on the kitchen counter from the housekeeper, dated the day before, saying she had fully restocked the fridge, and would see them on Monday.

Opening the fridge, he found a rotisserie chicken, fresh fruit, and even a bottle of champagne. He quickly fixed a tray and carried it back upstairs.

…

Kurt woke slowly, blinking in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to remember how he had gotten here, shifting on the bed. He moaned as his over sensitized body brought back the memories of getting lost in glowing honey eyes, and mind blowing sex.

He should feel ashamed, embarrassed, dirty, afraid, but the only thing he felt was a new wave of arousal washing over him. He reached down and palmed himself, shocked that he could be erect again after last night.

His eyes turned towards the door as he stroked himself, sensing the other male coming closer. He whimpered in need as his dark haired lover entered the room. He didn't understand what was happening to him, and he knew that should have him running for the hills, but he was consumed with the need for release.

The golden eyed man stopped in the doorway, watching as Kurt stroked himself, and suddenly Kurt wanted to put on a show for the shorter male. Angling his body to give an unobstructed view, he worked himself confidently, which was odd as he'd never done this before. Judging by the glow in the other man's eyes, he was doing a good job.

The darker man moved further into the room, setting something on the dresser without taking his eyes from Kurt's body.

"So Beautiful, Kurt!" The other man's voice seemed to wrap itself around Kurt's body, adding to the pleasure coursing through him. "Make yourself come for me, my beautiful boy!"

Once more Kurt's world narrowed to nothing more than melted gold eyes devouring him as his hand moved more rapidly, twisting as he reached the head.

"Blaine!" He sobbed out as he came, blacking out for a moment or two.

…

The demon slipped into the bed, pulling the pale boy to his chest, holding him as he came down from the rush, feeling the aftershocks working through the lithe body.

"You did something to me, didn't you?" Kurt's voice held no hint of fear or judgment, not even curiosity, really. Just a statement of fact. "Did you drug me to make like this?"

Blaine smiled, stroking his fingers through the boy's auburn hair. "No drugs, and no, you weren't drunk either. I merely stripped away your inhibitions, to awaken your passions.."

The fair skinned boy merely nodded. "What are you?"

"I am an incubus, a demon that feeds on lust, desire, and sex."

Once again there was no real reaction from the pale boy. "Am I your slave now?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, my beautiful boy, far from it. You shall be my consort, my mate, and I shall make the world your pedestal. You will rule by my side."

The boy hummed and stretched out cat like, arching his back. "Why me?"

"Because, in all my centuries of living, I have never found another as perfect as you. You are the only one worthy enough to match me."

"But I'm human. I'll grow old and die eventually."

"You don't have to," Blaine said, nuzzling at the pale throat, receiving a hiss of pleasure as he traced the jugular with his tongue. "A few drops of my blood will keep you young forever. You'll be stronger than those worthless insects who bully you at school. You will be able to bend them to your will. You would decide their fate. Will you crush them like bugs, or make them serve you?"

…

Kurt knew that this kind of talk should frighten him. He was certain the demon had stripped away more than just his inhibitions. He couldn't seem to connect to any of his emotions. Had he lost his humanity already?

"What about my dad? And my stepmother?"

"What about them? You could make sure they are well taken care of. Your father could live a life of luxury and ease. They could be persuaded not to notice your new nature. You were planning on moving to New York in two years anyway. They never have to know."

The idea of making his father's life easier managed to draw some emotion from him. He'd never have to worry about his health again. And the thought of putting the bullies in their place also made him smile.

…

Blaine could see the resolve in the boy's eyes, and smiled, rolling the boy under him. He let the illusion fade away, allowing the boy to see his true form, smirking as the glasz eyes grew wider with lust. He allowed the boy to see his fangs, before pressing his tongue to one razor sharp tip. Thick, black blood welled up, and Blaine waited to see what the pale boy would do.

Once graceful hand reached up and slid to the back of Blaine's neck, slowly but firmly pulling him down until their lips met, and Kurt's delicate pink tongue swept into his mouth to capture the bead of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, apparently you all like this story, judging by the number of people who shared it on tumblr! Thanks everyone! Things get a bit twisted in this chapter. Blaine meets his new "family," but first, Blaine takes Kurt shopping. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Warning for implied but not actual incest...**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

Blaine watched as his demon blood worked it's way through the pale boy**. **He'd given him more than just a few drops, infatuated with the thought that the boy would now be part of him, forever.

After several swallows, the boy had begun to writhe as the demon blood attached itself to every cell in his body, reshaping it slightly, giving the understated muscle more definition, without bulking him up. His already impressively long cock had gained a little more girth. His blue/gray/green eyes now bore tiny chips of obsidian that would become more pronounced when he was aroused or used his new powers to control others. His already flawless porcelain skin became even more translucent, ethereal. In short, he became even more beautiful.

As the blood continued to work, the lithe body arched off the bed, and a silent scream was torn from his lips as a massive orgasm ripped through him.

Blaine continued to smile down at him as the tremors faded. "How do you feel, beautiful?"

The pale pink lips twisted up into a smile. "Sinful."

The demon laughed. "Come on. I want to show you off. Men are going to be tripping over themselves to please you."

…

An hour later they strolled through the mall, and Kurt noticed that the demon was right. People were definitely looking at him more than usual. Not just men, either. The barista at the coffee shop had almost creamed herself when Kurt had smiled at her. For once he was enjoying the attention he was getting.

"I could get used to this," he said as a handsome middle aged man almost walked into his wife because he was staring at Kurt's ass.

They paused to study a display in one of the store windows, and Kurt let out a wistful sigh. "I love those boots. I've been saving up for them, but they are so expensive!"

The shorter male looked over the knee length black suede boots, delicately etched with swirls, accentuated with little silver stars.

"Why wait?" The demon grinned. "They will look amazing on you."

"I don't have enough money for them," Kurt said.

Blaine only laughed. "Who said you had to pay for them? Come on."

Kurt let the darker male lead him into the store, and watched as the demon searched the sales floor. Seeming to spot what he was looking for, his lover lead him towards where a man was being fitted for a new suit. They waited until the fitting was finished and the man headed to the dressing rooms to change. They stood near the changing rooms, waiting for him to come out.

"Wait here a minute," Blaine said, and Kurt watched him approach the older man, who looked to be in his mid to late thirties. The man handed the suit off to the attendant, and Blaine slid up behind him, putting an arm around his shoulders and whispered something that had the man looking shocked and glancing over at Kurt. He could almost see the man's eyes going wide with lust at whatever Blaine had said. The demon lead the male back inside the dressing room, beckoning Kurt to follow them.

Once the three of them were locked inside, the curly haired man pushed the older male down to his knees in front of Kurt. He looked down into slate gray eyes that held a mixture of anticipation, lust, and fear. Looking the man over, he noted the expensive watch, tailored shirt and slacks, and the manicure. He also noted the wedding ring the man sported.

Blaine yanked the man's head back by the hair, drawing a whimper of pain from him. "The being in front of you is Kurt. Don't you think he is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

The man whimpered again as he whispered, "Yes!"

The darker man chuckled, and looked up at Kurt. "I didn't bother getting this one's name. It's probably something boring, like Tim, or Tom. No matter, it's not important. You can just call him slut. He's very eager to please you in anyway you want. His body and his AmEx Platinum are at your disposal."

The teen grinned, and unfastened his pants. "Well then, slut, why don't you put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use?"

…

Blaine stood back and watched for a moment, as Kurt pushed his cock into the man's mouth. It was more than the man could handle, and he fought not to gag as it hit the back of his throat. The man obviously had never sucked a cock before, and had no technique, but Blaine had filled him with the need to please, and he was trying his best.

"MMMM, He looks so eager, Kurt! And his mouth looks so vulgar stretched around your beautiful cock. I think he likes being your slut! I wonder if his ass will look as good wrapped around my dick?" He saw the flash of fear in the man's eyes at his words, and chuckled.

"Oh, he likes that idea!" He reached around and unfastened the man's slacks, pushing them down around his knees.

"Too bad I don't have any lube," he said, smirking down at the man as he traced his anus with one finger. The man had a moment to look relieved, thinking Blaine would only tease him, before the demon shoved one finger in, two knuckles deep. The man tried to scream, but Kurt just pushed deeper into his throat.

"Fuck, his mouth is so tight!" The pale boy said, letting his head fall back against the dressing room wall.

The incubus laughed as he worked a second finger into the tight hole. "He's tight all over. I think he's under too much stress. What's the matter, slut, your wife not giving you what you need?"

Not bothering to fully stretch him, Blaine licked his palm, coating his cock with saliva, before lining it up with the man's opening. He pushed in, burying himself in three short, hard thrusts. He knew it hurt, but he also knew the man was getting off on the pain, the scent of his lust filling the small space. Blaine began drawing in the man's essence as he fucked him hard, feeding on the sexual frenzy.

…

Kurt watched through half lidded eyes as the dark male impaled the man between them, and moaned as the action caused the man to suck him even harder. It was a challenge not to start thrusting into the man's throat as his orgasm built.

He had the passing thought that this was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The man had something Kurt wanted, and would be rewarded for providing it. Granted, this probably wasn't the reward the man would have preferred, but so what?

"I'm gonna come!" He moaned, looking down at those gray eyes. "Do you want to swallow it, slut?" His only response was another whimper.

Letting himself lose control and thrusting deep into the man's throat, Kurt cried out as he came, shuddering as his release slid down the man's esophagus. He heard Blaine chuckle as he continued to fuck the man hard, reaching around to stroke his neglected cock.

"Should I let him come, Kurt?" the demon asked.

The teen looked down at the man once more. "He's not worth the effort. Finish up and let's go spend his money. He can get himself off when we're done with him."

Blaine laughed again. "You heard my mate. No release for you!" And with a few more hard thrust, he spilled himself into the man's ass, and pulled out. "Get dressed, and get your credit card ready. My boy wants to do some shopping."

…

Three hours and several thousand dollars later, Kurt entered his house carrying more than a dozen shopping bags. He hadn't wanted to come home, but knew that he had to keep up appearances for his dad, at the very least. He found that when it came to the older male, he still had the ability to feel affection, and didn't want to upset him.

"Geez, kiddo, what did you do, rob a bank?" Burt Hummel said, eyeing the bags.

Kurt just smiled. "Not exactly. There was a sale." The lie rolled off his tongue effortlessly. "I'm gonna take these to my room and then help Carole with dinner."

He smiled and chatted with his dad, stepmother and stepbrother as they ate dinner, and then feigning tiredness, slipped away to his bedroom, locking himself in. He quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans that were so tight, they might as well have been painted on, and an equally tight black muscle shirt. His new boots finished off the outfit. A little mousse gave his hair an I-just-had-the-hottest-sex-ever look.

Satisfied with his appearance, Kurt stuck his extra pillows under the blanket and made it look like he was tucked in, sound asleep, unlocked his door so his dad wouldn't get suspicious, and then climbed out his window, dropping easily to the ground, the demon blood flowing through him protecting him from injury.

He didn't dare take his navigator, that would be a dead give away, but had no intention of walking to his destination, nor did he have to as a black BMW pulled up to the curb the moment he stepped out of the shadows. The slate eyed man from earlier was behind the wheel.

"Move over," Kurt commanded, moving to the driver's side door. The man, whose name turned out to be Stephen, complied quickly, wincing a little as he slid into the passenger seat. Kurt smirked. "Are you still wearing your gift?"

Stephen nodded, letting out a little sob. One of the stores they had visited earlier was a sex shop, where Blaine had picked out a butt plug for their new benefactor, commanding him to wear it until either he or Kurt removed it. Kurt chuckled as he settled into the driver's seat and pulled away from the sidewalk.

Not long after, he pulled into the parking lot at Scandals, and turned to the other man. "Have you ever been in a gay bar before? No? Well, I think you'll enjoy yourself, but you're a bit over dressed. Ditch the tie and jacket, and pop open a few buttons." Once the man had done as instructed, Kurt reached out an tugged at his hair, giving it a tussled look. "There, now you look like you are ready to be fucked. Let's go."

The man's eyes went wide with panic. "My wife is expecting me home!"

Kurt arched an eyebrow, and grinned. "Fine, you can leave after a drink to loosen you up."

Kurt didn't bother pulling out the fake ID, as the bouncer was preoccupied, getting a blow job from what appeared to be a college kid. The young man had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh good, looks like my boyfriend is already here," Kurt said cheerfully as he moved past the two men, and noting more blatant sex acts through out the bar. Blaine was at his side a moment later.

...

"I see you've met Jeremiah," Blaine said, nodding his head at the college kid. "The bitch tried to hit on me by serenading me with _When I get You Alone_! So I made him a deal. I said if he could give every man in the building a blow job, I'd let him blow me, too. Jack here is number six."

Kurt laughed and kissed him. "Nice. What do you get if he loses?"

"I still get to fuck his petulant mouth."

Kurt giggled. "Any bets on how far he'll get?"

The demon chuckled. "I give him three more cocks before he breaks. I see you brought your new pet along."

"I needed a ride. I promised Stevie he could go home to his wife after a drink to loosen him up. I'm thinking some tequila might just do the trick."

Blaine had to stifle a giggle, reading Kurt's intention on his face. "Well, then, let's have a drink."

They ordered three shots of tequila, with salt and a bowl of lime wedges, and when they were set in front of them, Kurt shoved Stephen back so he was laying face up across two bar stools, and deftly unfastened his pants, yanking them down around the older man's ankles. He stepped out of the way as Blaine picked up the salt shaker, and after giving the underside of the man's cock a long lick, sprinkled salt on it, before raising the man's legs over his shoulder and wedging a piece of lime in the crease of his ass, just above the butt plug.

The incubus picked up one of the shot glasses, leaned forward and sucked the salt off the male's cock, drawing out a cry of pleasure from him, then swallowed the shot, and fished the lime out with his tongue, tracing the edge of the sex toy. Kurt giggled at the man's reaction, moving around to his head and pulling him closer, so his head fell back over the side of the stool.

Unfastening his pants, the teen freed his cock before reaching for the salt and limes. Blaine helped him out by leaning down and licking just above the man's hip bone. Kurt smiled and sprinkled salt over the spot, and then offered Blaine a wedge of lime to hold in his mouth. The pale boy picked up one of the shot glasses, and pushing his cock into the prone man's mouth, leaned forward to lap up the salt, before knocking back the shot and leaning heavily into the man as he kissed Blaine over him, sucking the lime from his lips.

Seeing his consort working his cock in and out of the man's throat, Blaine tugged the plug from the man's hole, and freeing his cock, pushed himself inside. They continued to kiss each other as they fucked the man from both ends.

When they finished with him, Kurt helped him sit up, handed him the remaining shot, and helped fix his clothes. Stephen smiled shyly at him as he drank his shot. Kurt smiled back. "I told you a drink would loosen you up. Go on, go home to your wife."

After the older male left, Blaine leaned into Kurt. "You think we should have told him to stop and clean up, rather than letting him face his wife covered in cum and smelling like a slut?"

They laughed and turned to enjoy the entertainment. Poor Jeremiah had passed out after blow job number eight, but there were still several unlikely match ups providing them with a variety of sexual acts to enjoy.

…

Unfortunately, Kurt had to go back home and get some sleep, as he was supposed to be working in his dad's garage on Sunday. Meanwhile, Blaine returned to the Anderson home to prepare for the family's return. He decided he'd insinuate himself into their lives, make them believe he'd always been there. He liked the home, and needed someplace to stay. And he'd always wanted an older brother. Cooper Anderson looked so fuckable in the family portraits.

He lay in wait, hidden in the shadows, his powers making him invisible. He heard them arrive, and observed as they entered. The mother came in first. Pamela Anderson was tall and willowy, with dark hair and brown eyes. Blaine almost shuddered as she walked past him, throwing off frigid vibes. No wonder the son was an only child.

She left her pull along in the foyer and immediately went to the bar in the living room to pour herself a drink.

Father and son came in next, arguing.

"No! Absolutely not!" Devon Anderson said, adamantly. He was only slightly taller than Blaine, with salt and pepper hair and dark blue eyes. "I will not give you money to move to LA to pursue an acting career!"

"But dad," Cooper argued. The younger man also had blue eyes, but a lighter shade. His dark hair was combed into a widow's peak in front. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

"No Buts!" The father shouted. "If you want me to continue to pay for your housing and food, you will remain at OSU and get your law degree! End of discussion!"

Blaine watched the younger man storm out. It seemed the Anderson house was filled with drama. Where to start working himself into the family? The mere thought of going near mother dearest made Blaine cringe. With any luck she'd stay drunk and he wouldn't have to deal with her at all.

He could start with daddy-knows-best, but he sensed the man would be a bit of a challenge, so decided to follow the youngest Anderson up the stairs. He found the young man in his bedroom, unpacking his suitcase and throwing the dirty laundry across the room, muttering to himself. He froze in shock when he turned around and found Blaine standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Cooper demanded.

Blaine chuckled at the irony of that question. "Is that anyway to greet your favorite little brother?"

Cooper opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine's lips on his and his tongue pushing into his mouth silenced any more questions. The taller man struggled briefly, trying to pull away, but the more of Blaine's saliva worked itself into the male's system, the more compliant he became.

"That's better," Blaine said as the other man whimpered and pressed closer to him. "Now give me a proper hello, brother mine."

Cooper fell to his knees, and begged to suck the shorter male's cock. Blaine smiled and unfastened his pants, and guided the man's head forward. The blue eyed man eagerly licked and sucked, wanting to please his 'little brother,' no other thought in his head.

"Mmmm, so needy, aren't you? Mother is a cold, frigid bitch, and dad is a control freak, but little brother Blaine gives you what you crave so much, isn't that so?" The male whimpered again, looking up at him, searching for approval. "That's good, Cooper! Do you want to feel my cock in your ass?"

He pulled the taller man off him, watching him strip out of his clothes. "Damn, Cooper, maybe you _should _be an actor! People would pay good money to see that ass get fucked! Shall we film this? It could be your audition tape! Get on the bed, on all fours!"

He quickly found the other man's laptop and set up the webcam. "Smile at the camera, Cooper!"

Over the next hour, the taller man begged, whined, and sobbed as Blaine first rimmed him with his tongue, and then stretched him with his fingers, before impaling him with his thick cock. As he slammed into him repeatedly, he made sure the camera caught every gasp and plea for release, fisting the larger male's cock as he pounded into him harder and harder. When the blue eyed man finally was allowed to come, Blaine made sure to aim it so it covered the other man's chest and chin. He offered his new brother his cum covered hand, still pounding his ass as the other man licked his own cum off.

Blaine filled him with his seed, and pulled out, shutting off the camera with a wave of his hand, and draped himself over the larger man's back. "Such a good cum slut. Aren't you glad you have such a good brother to take care of your needs? I'm going to give you a gift. I'm going to take your blood, so I'll always know when you need to be fucked like a whore. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The man sobbed, and nodded his head. Smiling, Blaine sank his fangs harshly into the larger man's throat, deliberately leaving a mark. When he finished, he flipped the taller man over and began to fuck him again.

…

Later Sunday night, Kurt once again dressed for sin and jumped out his window. This time there was a red Porsche waiting for Kurt at the end of the block. No one was behind the wheel, but the keys were in the ignition, as he'd instructed Stephen. The title sat on the passenger's seat, and Kurt grinned to see his own name listed as owner. Kurt wondered how much more they could wring out of the man before they'd have to find a new benefactor. He started the engine and drove to the Anderson home.

Kurt recognized the older man who answered the door when he knocked. He'd seen the pictures of the family yesterday, and knew this was Devon Anderson. The man didn't seem happy to find a teenager on his doorstep at nine at night, dressed to kill.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Kurt just smirked. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm here to fuck your son!"

The man's face went apoplectic. "The hell you are! Get off of my property, abomination!"

Kurt laughed and pushed himself through the door, forcing the man to back up. "I definitely plan on getting off. Maybe if you behave, you can, too!"

Before the other man could protest any further, another voice chimed in.

…

"Well, _Dad, _I see you've met my boyfriend." Blaine moved up behind the older man, emphasizing the word dad, using his voice to push it deep into the older man's subconscious, implanting the idea that he'd always been his son. Every time he said the word, it would reinforce it until nothing could convince him otherwise that this being wasn't really his child.

"Boyfriend?" Devon spat out. "I won't have that in my house! Get out!"

Blaine just chuckled. "I don't think so! I like it here. But you know what I'd like even more, dad? You, on your knees, licking my cum off of Kurt's ass!"

"How dare y..." His words were cut off as the pale boy got bored of waiting and grabbed him, shoving his tongue down his throat. The older male continued to struggle as they pulled him down the hall to the family room, not breaking the kiss, and closing and locking the door behind them.

"We don't really need to worry about making too much noise," Blaine said, undressing himself. "Mother dear drank herself blind and is passed out in bed, and brother Cooper is still recovering from three orgasms. He won't be walking straight for a week."

The older male was still putting up a lot of resistance, although he was no match strength wise for the demon and the possessed boy. "Keep kissing him, Kurt. My blood runs through your veins, your saliva will work itself through his system, breaking down his will. Your semen will have a similar effect. Pretty much any bodily fluid."

It took a while, but the man eventually shuddered in defeat as his 'son' stripped him naked and began stroking his cock. When Kurt finally broke the kiss, the older man was panting and gasping for air, But while his body had given in, the man's controlling and homophobic nature prevailed.

"You are both going to burn in hell! Abominations! No son of mine is goi...aaaarrrrrrr!"

Blaine laughed, bending the other man over the back of the couch, and without any prep, shoved himself into the untried hole. "MMM, your son just spent hours squealing like a bitch in heat as I fucked him again and again, Dad. When was the last time you had sex? Cause I know you ain't getting it from mother dearest! What, have you been screwing your secretary on the side? Typical! Lecturing others about morals while being morally corrupt yourself!"

He began to fuck the older man punishingly hard, knowing the other man would feel it for weeks. "Every time you screw another woman, you are going to think about this, and you won't be able to ejaculate, and then you are going to come crawling to me and beg me to fuck you!"

…

Kurt watched his lover as he punished the older man. It had stung when Anderson had called him an abomination and said he was going to burn in hell. His life was hell, until he met Blaine. It had taken a demon to bring happiness into his life. Did that mean he was evil?

Maybe. His lips turned up into a cruel smile as he began to strip.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This story will not get out of my head! It won't let me work on anything else until I finish it! And it's messing with my sleep! So here's another chapter, and this time, Kurt turns the table on Karofsky in the locker room! There's some New Directions drama as well! And Kurt and Blaine meet the Warblers!**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

…

Kurt Hummel strutted into McKinley High school with an air of arrogance Monday morning, trying to hide a smirk as he thought about what he would do to the first jock to have the misfortune of bothering him today. He was mildly disappointed when he didn't run into a single Letterman jacket before first period, and even more annoyed when he walked into the choir room in time to hear Mr. Schue all but gushing over Rachel's solo for sectionals.

The competition was less than two weeks away now, and the choir teacher had promised he was going to shake things up this time. Apparently, shaking things up meant that instead of Rachel singing Gershwin or Sondheim, she would be singing something more contemporary, while the rest of them were still relegated to the background.

He overheard Santana and Puck talking about their competition, the old folks choir and the prep school group, the Warblers. Puck was saying someone should go spy on the competition, while the Latina was speculating about the all boys' school, wondering just how much of the population was gay.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt tuned out the conversation and pulled out his phone, downloading the video Blaine had made of Cooper Anderson. It already had nearly five hundred thousand views. As he watched his lover absolutely dominate the other man, Kurt couldn't help smiling, thinking he'd like a turn at the blue eyed stud.

"Kurt? Something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Schue's voice cut into his thoughts.

Kurt smirked and shrugged. "I doubt they could handle it. So, what yawn worthy thing have I missed? More doo whopping behind Rachel Berry? Or another one of your lame Journey songs?"

"Kurt! You're being rude!"

Kurt snorted, grabbing up his bag and standing. "You think that was rude? I'm simply stating a fact! I'm sick and tired of New Directions being all about Her Highness, Bitch Berry! Let's face it, Mercedes can sing circles around the brat, Tina has a wider range, and when it comes to adding a touch of sex appeal, Santana has her beat, hands down. Not to mention I can do all the above, but ten times better!"

"Kurt! Where are you going?" Mr. Schue grabbed his arm as he stormed towards the door. Kurt stopped and looked down at the man's hand on his arm. When he looked back up, obsidian clouded his eyes.

"You really don't want to touch me right now." He pulled his arm away, smirking at the look of fear that passed the other man's eyes. "I'm going to find something fun to do. Maybe I'll go check out the Warblers. When you finally realize that you need me more than your precious Rachel, let me know. Until then, good luck finding a twelfth for the competition."

The rest of the group was stunned into silence as he walked out. And walked right into Dave Karofsky.

"Watch where you're going, fag!" the Neanderthal said, shoving him into the lockers and storming away.

Kurt waited a heartbeat before following the larger boy, a predatory grin on his face. He chased the jock down in the locker room, which was empty at the moment. Perfect. Kurt locked the door behind him.

"What is your problem?" he demanded, getting up close to the other boy.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

"Oh, every straight guy's nightmare, that us gays are out to seduce and corrupt you all! Well guess what?" Kurt pushed even closer, taking Dave by surprise. "I don't have to seduce you, Dave. I can smell the lust pouring off of you!"

"What the hell?" Dave said, taking a step back, but finding his way blocked by the lockers. Kurt just grinned and pressed in closer, lips only a breath away.

"You want it, don't you, Dave? You want me so bad it hurts, doesn't it?" The scent of the larger boy's arousal filled Kurt's nostrils as the other boy trembled, trying to fight the need crawling through him. "Admit it!"

The football player sobbed out a yes, and immediately Kurt was kissing him, practically tongue fucking the taller boy's mouth. After several minutes, Kurt pulled away and spun the larger boy around, shoving him face first into the locker and reaching around to slip his hand into the boy's pants.

"You don't deserve to be fucked by me," Kurt growled, grinding his erection against the other boy's ass as he roughly began jerking him off. "But maybe if you can prove yourself, I'll think about it."

The larger boy whined as Kurt continued to work his cock while grinding against his ass. "In the meantime, I'll give you something to fill your eager hole! Reach down into my bag, and you'll find something I think you'll enjoy!"

The boy pulled out the peacock blue vibrator, and let out a choked sob. "Suck it, coat it with your spit so I can work it into your ass!"

Whimpering and whining, the boy sucked the seven inch long plastic cock, and Kurt was impressed when the larger boy barely gagged at all as he pushed it into his throat. Kurt pulled the other boy's hips back, one handedly pushing his pants down just enough to expose his muscular ass, and still jerking him off, took the vibrator from him and slowly began pushing it against the tight ring.

Dave sobbed and pleaded for more as Kurt worked it in and out carefully, working it in a little deeper every few thrusts, until it was buried to the hilt and lodged against the football player's prostate. "MMM, good boy. And you know what makes this even better, Dave?"

The pale boy reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniature keyring remote, pressing the on button. The larger boy cried out as the contraption began to vibrate against his most sensitive spot. It was enough that when Kurt stroked him again, he came all over the lockers.

Kurt released the jock, and pulled his pants back over the sex toy, before turning him back around to face him and pushing him down on his knees. He shoved his own pants down enough to free his cock and began stroking himself hard, listening to the other boy's moans. He let lose all over the boy's face.

Switching off the vibrator before unlocking the locker room door, he gave the larger boy a knowing grin, reminding him that he could turn it back on at any time he chose.

…

Kurt pulled the Porsche into the Anderson's driveway that afternoon, and let himself in with the key he'd taken from Devon Anderson the night before. The sound of Pamela Anderson screaming in terror, and Blaine's taunting laughter drew Kurt to the kitchen, where his demon lover had shed his human disguise and was tormenting the woman by telling her all about how he'd fucked her husband and her son, and how he was going to make everyone think she was having a mental breakdown.

The pale boy admired the view. While short in his human skin, the demon was actually a little taller than Kurt in his natural form, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His hairless, lightly scaled skin was tinged red, and twin black horns twisted away from his forehead and curled behind his pointed ears. His amber eyes turned snake like, and seemed to burn through a person's soul. A long tail protruded from the base of his spine, and ended in a barbed tip. The tail was prehensile, and could be used as a second cock, if he desired.

Kurt thought he was sex on a stick in this form, and cupped himself through his jeans at the thought of being fucked by the other male in this form. Blaine smirked at him as he read his thoughts.

"Hello, sweetheart, how was school?" Blaine said in a sarcastic voice.

"Boring. I only managed to fuck one scrawny freshman in the library between classes. I toyed with Karofsky some too. Shoved that vibrator up his ass, and every time he passed me in the hallway, I flipped it on. You should have seen the look on his face when he came in his pants in the middle of the cafeteria. Oh, and Azimio tried to trip me, but I slammed him into a locker. I thought about fucking him in the janitor's closet, but when I realized he had such a tiny dick, I lost interest. I put it into his mind to show up at Scandals Friday night dressed in drag. I did drag Rick the Stick into the janitor's closet and let him suck me off just before school let out. How was your day?"

The darker male leaned down and kissed him hard, teasing his throat with his forked tongue before answering, beginning to undress him as he spoke. "I had Daddy Dearest bent over the breakfast table this morning before he limped off to work, and then made a new video of my dear sweet big brother begging me to spank him before I fucked him unconscious. Unfortunately he's heading back to OSU tomorrow to resume classes. I'm thinking the two of us might visit him this weekend."

Kurt hummed in approval, and kissed the inhuman mouth again. "I want to drive to Westerville tomorrow. I think I want to transfer schools. Dalton Academy sounds like it could be so much fun."

The demon chuckled. "An all boys boarding school? Sounds decadent. I can make Daddy Anderson pay our tuition. Poetic justice to have the homophobic bastard pay for us to fuck all those repressed prep school boys."

Kurt grinned. "You are so evil."

"And don't you forget it!" The creature kissed him again.

Kurt licked his way down his lover's body, kneeling as he took the demon's long, thick cock in his mouth. He looked up into slitted amber eyes as the prehensile tail began probing at his hole. They forgot about the woman cowering in the corner, her sobs mingling with their moans and grunts of pleasure.

…

Convincing Burt Hummel to fill out the transfer papers was as easy as faking a terrified sob as he recounted how the bullying was just becoming too much. Introducing Blaine as a 'concerned friend,' who's dad was on the board of directors and who could get Kurt an emergency scholarship helped. Blaine's persuasive personality was the clincher, though.

By Tuesday afternoon, Kurt and Blaine were wearing their new blazers and being shown to their new dorm room by a lanky blonde named Jeff. Less than a minute after the door closed behind them, Blaine had his cock in the boy's mouth, and Kurt was fingering his ass, stretching him. There was very little resistance from the boy, other than a choked out protest of having a boyfriend when Blaine gave him the chance to speak.

"Text him to come meet the new kids," Blaine said, thrusting back into the younger male's throat. With a groan, the boy did as instructed. Blaine opened the door a few minutes later to find a handsome, shy looking brunette standing there.

"Um, hi, I'm Nick. My friend Jeff told me to meet him here..." His voice trailed off as he spotted his boyfriend, face covered in cum and being fucked by possibly the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

"Hello, Nick," Blaine said, pulling the boy in and closing the door behind him. "I hope you don't mind, but your boyfriend just looked so delicious, we just had to taste him."

The blonde let out an obscene moan, and looked up at his boyfriend. "Oh fuck, Nicky! I need your mouth on me right now!"

Blaine chuckled, moving up behind the newcomer and reaching around to begin unfastening his pants. "You heard him, Nicky."

The demon bent the brunette over, guiding his mouth to his boyfriend's cock, even as he began fingering his ass. Soon he was fucking Nick roughly, leaning over both boys to kiss Kurt, who was still fucking Jeff, who was very vocal at the double pleasure he was receiving.

The blonde cried out as he shot his load down his boyfriend's throat, and then found himself being urged to return the favor for his boyfriend, as Kurt continued to slam into him. After a few more harsh thrusts, the pale boy came deep inside the blonde. Blaine and Nick both came withing seconds of each other.

"By the way, I'm Blaine, and this is my mate, Kurt. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He laughed as he looked at the two blissed out boys.

…

A couple hours later, the four boys walked down the hall towards the Warbler rehearsal hall, Nick and Jeff each sporting fresh fang marks on their inner thighs. They were the first to arrive. Jeff sat down on one of the leather couches and pulled his usually shy boyfriend down to straddle his lap, hands on the darker boy's ass as they blatantly began making out, grinding on each other.

Kurt smiled as he watched them. They were a gorgeous pair, and he adored the mewling sounds of pleasure coming from Nick.

The two were so preoccupied they didn't notice when someone else entered the room, but Kurt felt his lover begin to laugh and turned to see what was so funny. The boy who entered was a couple inches taller than Kurt, his brown hair swept back off his face. His green eyes were glued to the two boys making out on the couch. If it hadn't been for the arrogant sneer on his face, Kurt might have thought him handsome.

The other boy suddenly seemed to realize there were other people in the room, and turned in Kurt and Blaine's direction. His gaze moved dismissively over the pale boy, and to the darker man beside him, only to freeze in his step, a look of terror passing over his face, and he began babbling about demons, falling to his knees and begging Blaine to stay away from him.

"You two know each other?" Kurt asked, contempt in his voice.

Blaine giggled. "Some boys just can't handle a cock in their mouth and a demon's barb in their ass. He spilled early, and couldn't get it back up."

Kurt smirked, remembering the scene in the Anderson kitchen the day before. "Really? Too bad. You think he can get it up now?"

He moved towards the babbling boy, running a hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful and yanking his head back. "What's your name?"

"Se-Sebastian," he stuttered, looking fearfully at the pale boy. "Are you a demon too? Please, don't hurt me!"

Kurt smiled sweetly, and the boy swallowed and relaxed a little, until the glasz eyed man leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I'm much more terrifying than a demon. I'm the demon's consort. I can fuck you into the ground and leave you begging for more."

As the green eyed boy began sobbing, Kurt kissed him, his tongue thrusting halfway down the boy's throat. Despite his fear, Kurt could feel the boy getting hard, and pulled away, letting him fall on his face as he walked back to his boyfriend, taking his hand innocently as several more boys began to arrive, glancing between the moaning boys on the couch to the sobbing boy on the floor, and then to the two unfamiliar boys standing near the council's table, looking as if they didn't notice anything unusual going on.

Blaine gave them a dapper smile. "Hi, we'd like to audition for the Warblers!"

…

By Friday, Kurt and Blaine had fucked their way through most of the a Capella group. Blaine had had the handsome Asian council leader, Wes, alone in the Warbler's commons, fucking him with the handle of his gavel as the boy had sucked him off.

At the same time, Kurt had been upstairs in the library with David. The pale boy had almost ripped the second councilman's pants as he yanked them down around the older boy's ankles, and then pulled him down on his lap, making the darker boy work himself up and down on his cock as he'd jerked him off.

They had double teamed Thad in the showers, making him crawl back and forth between them to suck their dicks, before managing to fit both of their cocks in his ass at once.

Trent had been so eager to please, he'd rode Kurt while sucking Blaine, and giving Nick and Jeff a hand job, all at the same time.

And it wasn't just the students, either. Kurt had gone to his French class Wednesday morning, and after assuring the forty something M. Bordeaux that he was perfectly fluent in French, had followed the older man into his office and proceeded to demonstrate the proper way to French Kiss.

"Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses pas voir," he'd whispered into the teacher's ear, and then proceeded to do exactly that.

…

Friday night, they went back to Scandals to celebrate their one week anniversary. The bar was more crowded than usual, but Kurt easily found the two faces he was looking for. The first was Azimio, dressed as Beyonce, getting groped by a much larger, leather clad, biker looking bear.

Kurt giggled at the look of fear on the football player's face, and turned to look at the other familiar face. He beckoned Karofsky closer.

"Have you been a good boy?" He asked, pulling his former bully down between him and Blaine.

The larger boy nodded, choking back a sob. "Yes Kurt! Please! I need it so bad it hurts!"

Giving an evil smirk, Kurt unfastened his pants and began stroking himself, knowing that only his cum could relieve the other boy's painful erection. "I want to watch you fuck yourself with the vibrator first."

He instructed the former bully to strip and lay himself out on the table across from them, and then watched as he worked the blue dildo in and out of his ass, sobbing because it wasn't enough. Kurt flipped the switch on the remote, and the vibrator sprang to life. When the bigger boy was pleading and sobbing so hard he couldn't work the toy any more, Kurt switched it off, and pulled it out.

"You know what I want to hear. Say it!" Kurt said, rubbing his cock over the twitching entrance.

Karofsky choked out the words. "I'm gay! I'm a faggot! I need a cock up my ass so bad! I'm pathetic and a loser! Oh fuck!" The last was shouted out in shock as Kurt slammed into him, burying himself in a single hard thrust. As he pounded into the bigger boy, Kurt could feel Blaine's cock pressing against his own greedy hole, and glanced back over his shoulder at the shorter man, smiling invitingly.

Soon they had a perfect rhythm of thrusts, and Kurt cried out as he came deep in his bully's ass, followed a moment later by the demon filling his own. Dave was still painfully erect, until Kurt and Blaine each wrapped a fist around him and began jerking him off. With another scream, the jock came so hard, coating his chest, chin, and face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I added a warning to the beginning of chapter two because it was pointed out to me that what happened between Blaine and the Andersons could be construed as incest, even though Blaine isn't technically related to them in this story. I apologize to anyone who might have been upset. There are more interactions between Blaine and the Andersons in this chapter.**

**Also in this chapter, Kurt encounters a few members of New Directions. Which one of them falls to the dark side? And which one of them has been there the entire time?**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

When they left Scandals later that night, they'd left Azimio on his knees, blowing Karofsky, and drove to the Anderson home. There had been some changes made in the household. Pamela Anderson had been relegated to sleeping in the guestroom, babbling about demons as she drank herself into oblivion.

Devon Anderson showed how little he cared about anyone but himself by using his wife's drinking as an excuse to file for divorce. The morally corrupt bastard had gone to a bar that night as well, picked up a woman and taken her to a motel, but Blaine's prediction had come true, and he was left sexually frustrated until the demon and his consort had returned.

They found Anderson in the master bedroom, desperately trying to jerk himself off. Blaine smirked, and ignored the older male in favor of kissing and undressing Kurt. He backed the teen up to the sturdy chair in the corner as he stripped his own clothes off, and sat down, pulling the pale boy down onto his lap, so they were both facing the bed.

He watched the older man as he pushed his cock up into the glasz eyed boy, who let out the most deliciously vulgar moan, his head falling back on his lover's shoulder as the creature lifted his hips and pulled him down again, and again.

Anderson let out a string of profanities, and slipped off the bed, knowing the only way he'd be able to get off is to beg his 'son.' He crawled on all fours towards the two males, until he was sitting between their spread legs. Blaine reached around and began to stroke Kurt's beautiful cock. "Suck it, Dad! I want you to swallow my mate's come!"

Still swearing and ranting about homosexuals, the older man took the teen's cock in his mouth, causing the boy to keen in pleasure and grip him by the back of the head, forcing him to take even more of him.

Blaine smiled, driving his hips up into the boy's ass harder as he continued to bounce him up and down. He reached up and turned the pale boys face so he could kiss him, devouring his moans and sobs of pleasure as he fed on the energy his lover was producing.

It didn't take long before the boy was ejaculating down the man's throat, but Blaine didn't let the man back off just yet, making him beg while he licked at Kurt's balls, and the stretch of skin between them and his anus, where Blaine's cock was still working in and out. It was enough to have the younger male coming again, all over Anderson's face.

Blaine let the disguise fade away, bringing his tail around to prod at the older man's ass, pushing in, the barbed tip latching on as he fucked the older man, while still fucking the boy, who was gearing up for a third orgasm. Only after Kurt had come again, and Blaine had filled his ass with seed, did Anderson finally come.

They left the older man curled up on the cold floor, while Blaine carried Kurt to the bed to sleep.

…

On Saturday, they met up with Stephen, and Stephen's friend, Ryan, who had an unlimited line of credit. Of course Ryan had no idea why his friend had asked him to meet him at a hotel, he'd just been told there was a business proposition to discuss.

As soon as the hotel room door closed, Blaine had shoved the older man against it, his tongue shoved down his throat. Kurt and Stephen were on the bed, already naked, as the insatiable teen fucked the gray eyed man hard. Stephen's wife had been asleep with a cold when he'd gotten home the previous week, covered in cum, and was still unaware of her husband's indiscretions.

Once Ryan had been thoroughly initiated into the pleasures of anal sex and the art of giving blow jobs, the two older men were encouraged to purchase Scandals, along with a male strip club called Rox and two other nightclubs in Lima and Westerville, the deeds to be placed in Kurt's name. Ryan was also persuaded to give Kurt his own unlimited credit card.

Saying goodbye to their new benefactor and business partners, the demon and his consort went to the mall, stopping at the food court for lunch. As they were eating, Kurt spotted a familiar face making their way towards him. He groaned in annoyance as Rachel stopped directly in front of him.

"Kurt! How could you sabotage us like that! Switching schools is one thing, but Finn said you joined the enemy, too! You better not have given them our set list! I know you are jealous of my talent, but to betray your friends like that is so petty and spiteful!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking at his lover. "You know, if I weren't already gay, being exposed to this girl would be enough to turn me off of females. So whiny and needy. Not to mention selfish, arrogant, and pathetic. I can't believe my stepbrother dates her! I don't suppose you have the power to turn her into a toad, or something?"

The demon laughed, and shook his head as the girl stared at them, mouth gaping like a fish. Letting the darkness bleed through his hazel eyes, he looked directly at the girl. "You are such a prude! Maybe if you put out and loosened up, people would like you better. Now if you'll excuse us, my boyfriend needs to spend an obscene amount of money."

Seemingly unaware of the danger she was in, the girl latched on to one word. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, Rachel, boyfriend." Kurt glared at the girl. "You know, what you call the person you date, and have insanely hot sex with? Geez, it's no wonder Finn is always so frustrated if you don't understand the simple concept!"

They left the girl floundering for words and headed to the nearest store, Kurt itching to test out his new credit card. Of course Blaine couldn't resist Kurt's ass for long, and pinned him to the wall in the changing room of the second store. Not that Kurt minded. He'd been deliberately trying to entice his demon lover for the past hour.

After they'd both come, they stumbled out of the cramped changing room, giggling. They were surprised when they heard a voice coming from the nearby bench. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Haven't seen you in nearly sixty years. What happened?"

Both males turned to look at the blonde girl who had spoken. Kurt was confused.

"Brittney?" The girl looked like his friend, but he'd never seen her look so...there. The cheerio had always seemed to have a vague, confused air around her, and was the sweetest, most innocent person he'd ever known. There was nothing vague about her look now, and the sweet smile had been replaced by a contemptuous yet still oddly friendly sneer as she looked the darker male over.

"Hello, Brit," Blaine said, smiling warmly at the blonde. "So, you know my Kurt?"

The pale boy looked between the two. "Brittany is part of New Directions, the Glee club at McKinley. How do you know her?"

"You're Glee club is called Nude Erections?" Blaine laughed. "Brittany is a Succubus. A female version of an incubus." He turned to the blonde girl. "I got trapped in a landslide, too much granite. I was stuck underground for decades. The gas main explosion last week shifted just enough of it for me to escape. Kurt is my consort."

"Congratulations," the girl said, a genuine smile on her face as she looked at Kurt. "I knew there was something special about you when I tried to seduce you last year, but I couldn't tap into your energy. I'm going to make Santana my consort."

Kurt was still a bit confused. "Why do you always act so..." he couldn't find a word that wasn't insulting.

The blonde girl just smiled, and it was once again the sweet, innocent smile he was used to seeing on the girl's face. "Dumb?" she supplied. "Yeah, well, the things a girl has to do to get as meal these days. High school boys seem to like girls who aren't very smart. What better way to seduce them than to give them what they want? And with some of the real jerks, I love to watch their reaction when they realize the ditsy blonde cheerleader in their bed is actually a demon. Makes the feeding so much more enjoyable."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt loves my demon form. He comes so much harder when he has my barb in his ass."

The pale boy just shrugged, grinning. It was true, after all. "Maybe I could see your demon form sometime."

The blonde girl grinned, and laughed. "We might be able to arrange that. I gotta go now, though. Santana is waiting for me."

They said goodbye and watched her leave. Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't Succubus feed off male sexual energy?"

Blaine laughed. "Just as among humans, there are bisexual Succubus and Incubus, and there are those that prefer humans of the same sex. I thought that was fairly obvious, since I only feed on males. Brittney is one who feeds on both men and women."

Kurt nodded. "Brittany always seemed like a nice, sweet girl."

"You know what they say, it's easier to catch flies with honey."

Kurt seemed distracted for a while after that. Blaine waited patiently for the boy to express what was on his mind.

"Are we evil?" He asked half an hour later, as he browsed through a collection of accessories.

Blaine shrugged. "Do you feel evil? And what exactly is evil?"

Kurt thought about it. "Torture, killing, maiming. That's evil."

"Have we done any of those things?"

Kurt moved on to a rack of skinny jeans. "Well, what about what we did to Devon Anderson? He hates gays, but you forced him to have sex with us."

"And each time, he came. I didn't force him to. Look at Karofsky. He acted like a homophobe to hide the fact that he was gay. Isn't he happier now that he has admitted it to himself?"

Kurt looked at him. "You think Anderson is secretly gay?"

Blaine laughed. "No, but when he realizes how much pleasure he derives from gay sex, maybe he'll stop hating gays. Your pet, Stephen is straight, but he seems to enjoy being fucked by you. Humans are creatures of pleasure, they crave it, need it."

Kurt frowned. "I thought he only enjoyed it because of the demon saliva and semen."

Blaine shook his head. "Those helped, but what he enjoys is the way you dominate him, the edge of pain he feels when you take him roughly. He'd had secret fantasies of BD/SM, but his wife had never seemed interested in anything even remotely exotic in the bedroom. Perhaps now that he's experienced what he's always craved, he'll talk to his wife about it. He might just be surprised at her reaction."

Kurt hadn't thought about that. "And what if she isn't interested?"

Blaine shrugged. "Then maybe he'd be happier getting a divorce and finding someone who is. Look, what I am trying to say is that evil isn't always what you think it is. It's not black and white. There are so many shades of gray."

Maybe the creature was right. It wasn't like they had physically harmed anyone.

…

They decided to head back to Dalton, and as they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt noticed a pizza delivery vehicle just pulling up to the door.

"Damn, look at that guy's mouth," Blaine said as the blonde driver got out of the vehicle. "I wonder how many balls he can fit in there."

Kurt snorted. "His name is Sam, and he claims to be straight."

"You know him?"

"He's in New Directions. I wonder what he's doing delivering pizza in Westerville?"

"I still can't believe your Glee club is called Nude Erections."

They reached the door just as Sam did. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Kurt? Hi! Um, I needed a job to help my parents out, and the tips are better here than in Lima."

Kurt frowned. "Why do you have to help out?"

Sam shrugged. "Mom got laid off last month, and dad just found out a couple weeks ago that they are going to be laying people off at the end of this month, and since he was the last one hired, he's more than likely going to be the first one laid off."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who you delivering to?"

The lanky boy checked his slip. "Jeff Sterling?"

"Cool," Kurt said exchanging a look with Blaine. "He's just down the hall from us. This is my roommate, Blaine, by the way. Come on, we'll show you."

They led the boy to Jeff's dorm, and inside without knocking. Blaine smirked at the image before them. Nick had his hands tied behind his back with his Dalton tie, kneeling on the bed while his blonde boyfriend pounded into him.

Sam stopped in the doorway, eyes going wide. "Uh, pizza delivery?"

Kurt giggled and took the pizzas from him and closed the door. "How'd you like to earn an even bigger tip?"

Sam was distracted, and didn't notice Blaine unfastening his pants until the demon knelt in front of him. "Dude, what...?"

Kurt slid up behind him, bracing the blonde when he tried to take a step back. "Relax, just enjoy it!"

Sam gasped as Blaine's mouth wrapped around him, stiffening up at first, but slowly beginning to relax, leaning back against Kurt, panting and moaning.

"Ku...urt?" Sam tried to speak, unsure what was happening.

"Shhh, It's alright Sam," Kurt soothed, unbuttoning the other boy's shirt, and running his hands over his perfect abs. "Feels good, doesn't it? Fuck, Sam, you're so much hotter than I imagined! And you look so sexy with your face flushed with pleasure!"

The slightly taller boy cried out as he came. Kurt continued to murmur and caress him soothingly, and Blaine continued to suck him through his orgasm. "You don't have to worry about your family anymore. You are going to come work for me, in one of my new clubs. You'll dance and seduce the women with your body. You can fuck them if you want. They'll even pay you for the privilege. And all you have to do in exchange is let us play with this body of yours every now and then. Would you like that, Sam?"

Eyes glazed with pleasure, the blonde nodded. Kurt smiled, and kissed him.

Thirty minutes later, Sam left the room, Kurt's cum on his tongue, Blaine's dribbling down his leg, Jeff and Nick's on his chest, five thousand dollars in his pocket, and a fresh bite on his thigh.

…

Kurt was woken up Sunday morning by the ringing of his cell phone. He had to untangle himself from Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Trent, who had stopped by when he heard the boys had pizza, and ended up getting drawn into their orgy, before he could reach the device.

He frowned when he saw the caller ID.

"Finn?"

"What the hell Dude? When were you going to tell us you were dating that Warbler dude?" Kurt should have known Rachel would blab to Finn. His stepbrother continued. "Is that why you left New Directions? What if the guy is just messing with your head like Jesse? I mean, is the guy even really gay?"

"Yes, Finn, Blaine is definitely gay. No, he isn't pulling a Jesse. He wasn't even a Warbler when I met him. And it was MY choice to leave Nude Erections. There was nothing in it for me there."

"Yeah? Well what's in it for you in the Warblers?"

Kurt was angry. "People who accept me the way I am. Friends who understand me because they are like me." Not to mention all the fuckable boys, he thought as Trent rolled over in his sleep, his ass pushing back against Kurt's cock. "I gotta go, Finn. Something just came up."

He hung up and tossed the phone on to the chair across the room before pushing his cock into the cherubic boy, waking him up.

"Morning, sunshine," Kurt grunted out as he began to fuck the boy. Soon Nick had Trent's cock in his mouth, while Blaine pounded Jeff in to the mattress.

Unfortunately for Kurt, it seemed as if his Sunday of sexual bliss would not be without its interruptions. Less than an hour after he'd hung up on Finn, as he was getting out of the shower, his phone rang again. This time it was Rachel.

"Kurt! You can't trust this Blaine boy! I mean, how well do you really know him? He shows up out of the blue, and suddenly you two are dating? Obviously he's got to be using you to sabotage New Directions! Why else would he be interested in you? Out of all the gay guys in Ohio, why you?"

Kurt was livid. "Gee, thanks a lot, Rachel. Yesterday you accused me of being jealous of you, and now you are saying that I'm so pathetic no one would want to date me unless they were using me to get an unfair advantage in a show choir competition?"

"That's not...!"

"Shut up, Rachel, and go fuck yourself! Just because you were so pathetic to fall for Jesse St. James doesn't mean I am as stupid as you! Blaine doesn't give a fuck about the competition, but you know what? I do! And I am going to enjoy seeing you choke on your own mediocrity!" He ended the call and threw the phone against the wall, screaming in rage.

Blaine was at his side a moment later, having sensed his distress. After Kurt had calmed down and explained, Blaine kissed him. "Well, I guess this means we have to make certain the Warblers win."

Kurt growled. "That's not good enough. I want Rachel Berry humiliated, her reputation left in shreds! I want her ruined so bad she'll never perform again!" And for the first time, Kurt was certain he was capable of being evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, a lot of people really hate Rachel, it seems...So, my question is, how far is too far? There are certain lines I won't cross, and there are certain characters that I consider off limits sexually speaking (Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, Finn) but just how much do the kids in New Directions hate Rachel Berry? How far would they go?**

**By the way, have I ever mentioned how much I love Edgar Allan Poe? He was the Master of revenge plots!**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

Kurt was still fuming at lunch time, muttering to himself as he sat naked in Blaine's lap in the Warblers' common, a picnic laid out before them. David and Wes were providing the entertainment as they sixty nined on the couch across from them.

"I could 'accidentally' run over her with my car. Just enough to break her legs so she'd have to miss Sectionals. But she'd still have her stupid voice..."

Blaine tried to hide his smile. His consort was embracing his dark side even more now. He knew there were certain things the boy would never be comfortable with, and certain people the boy would still try and protect, such as his dad and stepmother, and his friend Mercedes.

Blaine would respect his mate's wishes in those areas, but he had to admit he relished seeing his lover relinquish more of his humanity. He had told Kurt the day before that evil was a matter of shades of gray. He just hadn't brought up that the darker the gray, the more powerful the demon. It was in a demon's nature, after all, to spread chaos and corruption.

One day, when the last of Kurt's human anchors, his father, his friends, had all passed on, Blaine knew the boy would fully embrace the demon blood that flowed through him. Blaine could be patient until then. When you live forever, twenty, forty, sixty years are nothing, a drop in the bucket.

"Have you ever read 'The Cask of Amontillado?'" Blaine asked, palming his mate with one hand while offering him a bite of pasta salad with the other.

The pale boy smiled at the reference. "Mmmm, yes! We could wall her up until she screams so much she ruins her voice!" He took the bite and chewed thoughtfully, even as he pressed more firmly into the darker male's hand.

Blaine chuckled. "There are other ways we could make her scream, too. If you are serious about destroying her completely." He lifted the boy off his lap and lay him out in front of him on the comforter they were using as a picnic cloth, and stretching out on top of him so their cocks slotted together. Perhaps he could push the boy a little deeper into the darkness. "We could summon a dream demon to invade her dreams and turn them all to nightmares. They could also visit your other Nude Erections friends' dreams and twist them until they turn on her as well."

The obsidian flecks in the glasz eyes swelled as the boy's arousal grew. "Can they convince Finn to not only dump her, but to despise her as well? I hate the fact that he loves her. He could do so much better."

The demon smiled, knowing the boy was still angry that the girl had won Finn's heart the previous year. He ground down on the pale boy's groin, drawing a groan from his lips. "You'll have to negotiate that, but I'm certain it can be arranged." He neglected to mention that the price would be another piece of his humanity.

They were momentarily distracted as first Wes, and then David came in each other's throats, muffled cries of pleasure coming from both council members.

Blaine smiled at the other two boys. "So, do we get the solos now, Wes?" The Asian boy smiled weakly and nodded yes. "Good. We'll rehearse them with the group tomorrow. We'll have them ready by the competition next Saturday."

He sat up and pulled the council leader off the couch, laying him face up on top of Kurt, guiding the pale boy's cock into the handsome Asian boy's ass. He then guided David between their legs, slotting his cock against Wes' in an imitation of how he and Kurt had just been, as he pushed into the dark skinned boy's tight hole. Kurt and Blaine fucked the two between them, forcing their cocks together with each well timed thrust. The council members tongue fucked each other's mouths, panting and gasping and swallowing each other's moans.

"Just think," Blaine smirked down at Kurt, "If it weren't for us, these two would still be miserably clinging to their girlfriends, each thinking the other was straight, secretly pining for each other."

…

Later that night, as Kurt and Blaine lay in their bed at Dalton, the demon's barb still deep inside the pale boy and Kurt's spent cock slipping from Blaine's ass as they recovered from their latest round of sex, Kurt made a decision.

"How do we summon the dream demon?" If he hadn't been distracted licking a trail of sweat from the creature's abs, he might have seen the dark one smile in triumph.

"It requires a sacrifice of blood. A drop or two will suffice. It's quite simple, actually. But once you summon them, you have to negotiate with them. For each action you ask of them, there will be a very specific price. And you must be precise in explaining exactly what you want."

Kurt thought about it. "What exactly can I ask them to do?"

"What do you want?"

"I want them all to turn on her, even her dads. I want her friendless, alone."

"Is that all?"

The obsidian chips in Kurt's eyes grew. "I want her to feel pain. I want her voice destroyed forever. I want her dreams crushed. I want her to know what I suffered every day until I met you. I want her miserable and alone. She thinks no one could want me for me, that no one will ever care about me, that they only want to use me. That is what I want for her. No one to care for her. For her to be something to use and discard. Worthless."

"And what about the others? What do you want the dream demon to do to them?"

Kurt sat up and looked down at him. "I want them to hate her the way I do. I want them to want her to suffer. I want them to know they are so much more superior to her."

The demon smiled up at him. "Write all of that down, exactly what you just said, and we will summon the dream demon."

Smiling, Kurt got up, still naked, and found his notebook.

Forty five minutes later, Blaine sat across from him, a small bowl and a candle between them on the floor. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded. The creature reached over the lit candle, and took Kurt's hand, bringing it to his mouth. He kissed the tip of his index finger, and then pressed it to the tip of his fang, drawing blood. He moved the finger down over the bowl, squeezing out a few drops of blood. The demon then spoke in a harsh, guttural language Kurt could not understand, but realized must be the language of demons.

The flame of the candle flickered, and Kurt felt a breeze on the back of his neck. Blaine smiled reassuringly at him, and then lifted the slip of paper with Kurt's desires written on it, and held it to the flame. It produced a small column of smoke as it burned, and Kurt watched as the smoke grew wider, taller, until a solid form stood before him.

The creature was taller than Blaine's demon form, a bluish tinge to his scaled skin, his blue eyes seemed to flicker like the flame of the candle. His horns were larger than Blaine's, and instead of curling back behind his ears, swept up and out to the sides. His tail didn't have a barb, but rather ended in what looked like a flail. And then the form shifted, and changed. Kurt had to swallow. The dream demon's human form was breathtaking. Dark brown hair was swept back off his forehead to reveal steel blue eyes (was he wearing guy liner?), and a mouth that looked like it was created for sin.

"Elliott," Blaine greeted him.

"Blaine, it's been a long time. Good to see you again, old friend."

"Thank you. My consort has a task he would like you to perform."

"Yes, I read his words. I am willing to fulfill one part of the task, breaking up his stepbrother and the girl, for him as a gift to you on finding your mate, but the rest we will negotiate on. For each of his friends he wishes me to influence, I require a sliver of his soul and a drop of blood from those I visit."

Kurt frowned. "A sliver of my soul?"

Blaine soothed him. "No more than a hair, my beautiful boy. You won't even notice it is gone."

Kurt hesitated a moment, and then nodded his head. "Okay. I'll agree to that."

The dream demon nodded. "Now for the girl. You ask for much in regards to her. For everything, I demand five nights in your dreams, to do with as I wish."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I don't understand."

His demon lover smiled. "It means that he will come to you in dreams for five nights, and he can do anything he wants to you, including sex, pain, or fear. If he is feeling generous, he may show you one of your possible futures. Considering all that you have asked of him, I think you should take the deal."

Kurt studied both creatures, before nodding his head once more. "Fine."

The dream demon smirked. "Sweet dreams, then, Kurt Hummel."

And suddenly Kurt's eyes felt heavy lidded, and his body began to go lax. He felt Blaine pick him up and carry him to the bed as sleep pulled him under.

…

He glanced down at his favorite Marc Jacobs shirt, frowning at the bluish stains on it. Blueberry slushies were the worst. But that wasn't the only stain. There was black ink from a broken marker, mustard from someone's hot dog, marinara from the lunch special, and what he hoped was chocolate pudding and not something more disgusting. The last four were all from his most recent encounter with the jocks and the dumpster behind the school.

Holding back a sob of frustration, he opened the door to his house, and began to make his way downstairs to his room, only to freeze on the bottom step. Where was his furniture? His bed was gone, replaced buy a couch and a recliner, grouped around a giant flat screen TV, which was tuned to a baseball game.

"Dad?" he spotted the older Hummel sitting in the recliner. When he spoke, Burt Hummel turned as if he'd screamed instead of whispered, and shot out of his seat aggressively.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his dad shouted, furious. "I told you you weren't welcome here anymore! You aren't my son! You're a sick pervert! Get out! Get out of my house!"

Kurt was too stunned to move, and didn't see the punch coming until it knocked him flat on his back. He screamed, more in fear than pain, even as Burt Hummel continued to hit and kick him, screaming homophobic slurs.

"Dad! Please! It's me!" He sobbed.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your dad! No son of mine would be a fairy! You never should have been born! Abomination!" The kick to the chest sent him flying across the room and into the wall. "Burn in hell, faggot!"

…

Kurt woke up choking on a sob. "Dad! Please!"

"Shh, it's okay," he heard Blaine murmur, felt the demon pull him into a hug. "It's over. It was just a nightmare. It's over. You're safe."

Kurt clung to the dark male, sobbing. "Oh god, what have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm really not feeling motivated to do much other than listen to the thunderstorms...Wound up in the ER after a major bronchitis attack. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

Blaine flinched when Kurt invoked the deity, even though he knew the boy was an atheist. He also knew the boy was only upset over having a nightmare, and not necessarily questioning becoming Blaine's consort. He didn't know what had happened in the dream Elliott had brought upon the boy, but judging by the words he had spoken when he woke up, the dream demon had played on the boy's fear of being rejected by his father.

He soothed him, reminding him it was only a dream, but it took a while for the boy to calm down. Finally, the pale one sat up and scrubbed at his face. "Rachel better wake up screaming in terror, if that was the price I had to pay!"

Blaine smiled and kissed him. It was almost time for them to start getting ready for school, even though it wouldn't have been necessary, considering they could just convince the teachers to give them straight A's. That didn't mean the pale boy didn't take advantage of his new gifts. On Friday, he'd jerked off in the showers after Phys ed, knowing the teacher was watching. He'd probably would have taken the man on the slippery tiles if he hadn't been in a hurry to get ready for their trip to Scandals later that night.

Maybe Blaine could encourage him to skip morning classes and find the gym teacher for a private work out. He didn't want to admit that he was a little shaken by Kurt's emotional outburst this morning, and was feeling the need to pull the boy a little further into his world.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chirping of the auburn haired boy's cellphone.

…

Kurt finally felt calmer, reminding himself that his father hadn't rejected him, had loved and accepted him. The demon had just used his greatest fear against him. He'd have to keep that in mind for the next four nights.

He reached for the cellphone and read the new text message.

_Someone needs to knock Rachel down a peg or three. If Mr. Schue won't give me a solo for Saturday, I'm out. - 'Cedes_

Kurt smiled. If they didn't have twelve members, Rachel would be forced to pull out of the competition. Of course, she'd still be able to sing, but it was progress.

...

He was in a good mood, and had allowed Blaine to convince him to skip morning classes. They had tracked down the gym teacher in the weight room. Kurt had ridden the man's cock while Blaine pounded his ass as the man had bench pressed more than two hundred and fifty pounds. Afterwards, Kurt had the man on his knees in the showers, as he'd thought about the other day.

Kurt and Blaine had gone to lunch after that, and Kurt was nearly finished with his turkey, avocado, tomato and bacon wrap when his cellphone had rang. He sighed when he saw the caller ID.

"If Rachel told you to call and convince me to come back, it's not going to work, Finn. I told you-"

"We broke up," his stepbrother interrupted. "She kept ranting about you leaving the group and joining the enemy because of that boy Blaine. I reminded her that it was her fault you left, and she got mad. We had a huge fight. I told her I hated the fact that she drove my little brother away. She's nothing but a spoiled little brat! I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have realized that sooner!"

Kurt felt the smile pulling at his lips. "It's okay, Finn. You deserve so much better than her."

They talked for a few more minutes, before saying goodbye. He smiled at Blaine. "It was totally worth the nightmare for that!"

The demon smiled, and leaned over to kiss him. They fooled around for the rest of the day until Warblers' practice, where they went over their solos for Sectionals, working on the choreography and arrangement until dinner time.

Later that night, laying naked in bed with Blaine, Kurt could feel sleep tugging at him, and knew the dream demon was coming to collect his payment. Kurt tried to fight it at first, not wanting to experience another nightmare, but gave in after a moment, deciding it was better to just get it over with.

…

He was in the locker room at McKinley, and Karofsky was kneeling in front of him, begging to suck him off. Kurt grinned, unfastening his pants and freeing his cock. The jock whimpered in need before moving closer and taking him deep in his throat. Moaning, Kurt let his head fall back against the lockers as the pleasure built inside him.

When he looked back down, Karofsky was gone, to be replaced by Stephen, and Kurt's smirk grew as he grabbed a fist full of hair and began thrusting deeper into the man's throat. As another wave of pleasure worked through him, the man's form wavered, and Sam was in his place. As he felt his orgasm barreling through him, the form shimmered and changed once again, taking the form of Elliott.

With a cry of pleasure, Kurt came. The dream demon then lifted him against the lockers and began to impale him. Kurt clutched at the bluish scaled skin, his eyes captured by the blue flames dancing in the demon's eyes.

"Do you know why Blaine was trapped in the ground for sixty years?" The creature asked, barely heard over Kurt's panting and moaning.

"He, he said he was...Oh fuck! He was trapped by a landslide!" Kurt answered, although he was amazed he could think at all, let alone speak.

Elliott laughed and began to fuck him harder. "That's what he believes. The truth is he got too powerful, too cocky. Another demon got jealous and caused the landslide."

Kurt frowned, trying to understand what the dream demon was telling him, but his second orgasm was building, and he couldn't concentrate on the words. He shouted as the pleasure once again overwhelmed him. He felt the demon coming inside of him at the same time. As he slowly succumbed to the lethargy that followed multiple orgasms, he heard Elliott whisper.

"Now Blaine has a consort of his own, and the demon is angry, knowing that with you by his side, Blaine will be even more powerful. He wants you out of the picture, Kurt!"

He tried to remember what the demon had said to him as he blinked awake, but all he could remember was the fear that had suddenly shot through him at the demon's words.

…

Kurt had been distracted all morning, and Blaine didn't like it. He'd tried asking his consort about the dream, but the glasz eyed boy had just shrugged and said he couldn't remember it. But Blaine had seen a look of fear on his face.

It was almost lunchtime when two incoming text messages seemed to snap the boy out of his thoughts.

_Rachel Bitch Berry is crashing and burning! It's an awesome site to see! -Tina_

_Mercedes just crashed Rachel's bubble! Demanded a solo for Sectionals or she'd quit. The spoiled little diva pitched a fit, but Mr. Schue had no choice if we want the numbers to compete! -Mike_

"Good news?" Blaine asked, seeing the grin on Kurt's face.

Kurt laughed and kissed him. "The best! Rachel lost her precious solo! She'll still probably have a duet with my stepbrother, but maybe he'll drop out now that they broke up."

Blaine smiled and kissed him back, thrusting his tongue deep into the boy's throat. "Let's celebrate. What would you like to do?"

He watched the boy consider for a moment, and then the smile bloom on his face. "The Warblers haven't been to Scandals yet."

…

It was a glorious site to see, Kurt thought. Wes and David were dirty dancing to a J Lo song, while Nick rode Jeff's Cock in on of the booths. Thad and Trent were kissing and giving each other hand jobs at the bar. A rope had been tossed over the stage rigging, and Sebastian had been tied to it at the wrists, his feet just barely touching the floor, as men lined up to fuck him. Various other Warblers were in a variety of stages of undress and either being fucked by the patrons, or pleasuring each other.

Kurt sat at another booth with Karofsky between his legs, sucking him off, and Blaine kissing his neck from behind.

Moaning, he let his eyes roam around the room once more. He frowned when he spotted bright blue eyes glowing at him from across the room. Demon eyes. He knew they didn't belong to Elliott, even though he couldn't see the creature's face. He opened his mouth to say something to Blaine, but the blue glow intensified, until Kurt was drowning in it.

A voice whispered inside his mind, low, sinister, yet oddly familiar. _So, you are the consort. It figures. It will be so much fun destroying you._

The orgasm that tore through him at the moment wasn't enough to block out the sudden intense pain in Kurt's head, and he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I've been busier this summer than I expected, considering I'm off work until school starts again in August. Haven't gotten to do as much writing as I had hoped, and when I did have time to write, I lost my muse for a while. I did finish season one of Somewhere, Ohio, and started Season Two, so if you'd like to check those out, please do!**

**Went for a bike ride with my son today and ended up having to take the bus home because I almost fainted twice due to heat/low blood sugar. Also got a sunburn on my neck, even though I used sunscreen.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Something was wrong. Blaine had been feeding off the energy Kurt was releasing as the jock had pleasured him, and then suddenly the energy had just cut off. He couldn't feel anything from his consort. And it wasn't just Kurt. Blaine couldn't seem to draw energy from anyone inside the bar. It was as if he'd been wrapped in a bubble, cut off from all sources of energy. He could feel his power slowly weakening. And then Kurt had cried out in pain before blacking out completely. He needed to reestablish his connection to Kurt.

He held the teen in his arms, trying to rouse him, but the boy didn't wake up when he called his name, nor when he gently tapped his face. Only when he splashed water on his face did the pale one begin to stir, letting out a sob of pain, but still remained unresponsive.

"It'll be okay, Kurt. You'll be fine." He carried the teen out to the Porsche, carefully setting him in the passenger seat, and began to drive back to Dalton at an accelerated speed, concerned that he still could not sense anything from his auburn haired beauty.

As they neared the school, Kurt began to moan and whimper, mumbling about blue eyes burning him. Blaine frowned. There had to be another demon at play here, but which one? He knew lots of demons with blue eyes, including Elliott and Brittany. He was fairly certain Brittany had nothing to do with it, as Kurt wasn't the succubus' type, nor did she have the kind of power to block Blaine from those he'd marked, especially not his consort.

Elliott did have that kind of power, but why would he hurt Kurt in the waking world when he'd already gained access to the boy's dreams?

A block from Dalton, a siren sounded, and a police car pulled out behind them. Blaine had been doing sixty in a thirty mile per hour zone. Pulling into the parking lot at the school, Blaine got out of the car as the officer approached him.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied, arrogantly. "Are you wearing a body cam?"

"What?" The officer replied, confused by the question.

"A body cam? Are you wearing one? Or using a dash cam? Any kind of recording device?"

The officer placed one hand on the butt of his taser as Blaine drew closer. "Why don't you stop right there. Why do you want to know if this is being recorded?"

Blaine didn't answer, already discerning for himself that there were no recording devices active. Using inhuman speed, he had the cop pinned to the side of the police car, kissing him roughly, grinding against the startled male. He sighed in relief as he sensed the cop's arousal, having been unsure if he had been completely cut off from his sources of food, or just those inside Scandals.

He took energy from the other man, feeling his powers growing stronger once more. Pulling back, he ordered the officer to call in saying he was going on dinner break, and had him follow as Blaine carried Kurt up to their dorm room. He placed the teen on the bed, quickly stripping him.

The demon frowned when he as he peered at the boy's inner thigh. The mark he had left there had faded so much, it was barely visible. As Blaine's consort, the mark should have remained vibrant and fresh looking. Rage filled him at the significance of the faded mark. Some other demon was attempting to severe his bond with Kurt. Only two types of demons could do that; chaos demons and one of the Arcane.

The Arcane were the original demons, those who fell from Heaven's grace. They were the most powerful of the demons. They would have no interest in interfering with an incubus and his consort.

Chaos demons, on the other hand, took great pleasure in messing with other demons as well as humans. They thrived on pain and panic, as well as chaos. There had been a chaos demon in the region when Blaine had been trapped all those years ago, but as far as Blaine knew, the other demon hadn't been aware of his presence. Could that demon have been responsible for Blaine's imprisonment?

He didn't have to to think about that now. Dropping his human disguise, Blaine once again sank his fangs into the flesh of Kurt's thigh, marking him once more. He thought he heard the pale boy let out a sigh of relief, and felt the lithe body relax.

He pulled away, ordering the cop to strip, positioning him between Kurt's knees and guiding his mouth to the teen's cock. Blaine was the one to sigh in relief as Kurt began to come around more. When those glasz eyes finally opened and looked up at him, the demon was grateful that he could once again sense his consort, and could feed through him.

He leaned down and kissed him.

…

Kurt moaned and returned the kiss, desperately clinging to the darker male, even as he felt an orgasm building. He didn't understand what had happened to him, could only remember the blue eyes, and the agony in his head.

With a whimper, he sucked hard on Blaine's tongue, needing something more from his demon, but too overwhelmed to verbalize his craving. The demon seemed to understand, though, as Kurt felt those fangs brush against his lip as the darker male pierced his own tongue, filling Kurt's mouth with the thick black demon blood. Almost immediately the pain was gone, and Kurt came hard, almost choking the cop with his release.

It took several minutes before Kurt calmed down enough to speak. "What happened to me?"

"Another demon tried to sever our bond, and nearly succeeded." Blaine tightened his grip on him, as Kurt snuggled closer. "Do you remember anything from just before you blacked out?"

He tried to think. The Warblers had been enjoying themselves at Scandals, and he'd had Karofsky on his knees in front of him. And then..."Burning blue," he muttered.

The demon frowned. "You were talking about burning blue eyes while you were out of it."

"They were across the room. Not Elliott's eyes, different. I tried to tell you, but his voice was inside my head. I recognize the voice from somewhere, but I can't remember where."

The demon sat up straighter. "You've heard the voice before?"

Kurt frowned, trying to think. "Yes, but not recently. Last year, maybe? I know it, but I can't remember exactly from where."

A memory niggled at the back of his mind, something to do with Rachel, but when he tried to reach for it, pain once more erupted in his head.

"Fucking Rachel!" He swore. "I hate her so much! I know she has something to do with this!"

…

Blaine scowled at the name of the girl. He had only met her once, and had disliked her immediately. There was just something abrasive and annoying about her. She certainly rubbed Kurt the wrong way. She was exactly the type of person a chaos demon would be drawn to.

It would be in their best interest to keep tabs on the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. After basically taking over all my creative writing ideas for a couple of weeks, I kind of had to force it to the back of my mind so I could catch up on my other long term stories.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck it out waiting patiently for the next chapter of this story! Also make sure you're all caught up on Somewhere, Ohio, Season Two.**

**Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.**

…

Blaine could feel the frustration radiating off his consort. The pale man had pretty much fucked the cop into the mattress, before shoving him out the door, still naked and bow legged, tossing his clothes after him.

Now he was pacing the floor, ranting about Rachel and blue eyed demons. Blaine stood up and pulled the younger male into his arms. "If you think Rachel is in league with the chaos demon, then I believe you. We just have to figure out which one, and what they are planning. I'm guessing it will have something to do with Sectionals on Saturday. We'll just have to keep tabs on her until then."

Kurt huffed out a humorless laugh. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Blaine grinned at him. "I sent a text message while you were busy owning Barney Fife. Our secret weapon should be here shortly."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Blaine's grin widened, and he kissed Kurt once more before turning to open the door. "Hello, Sam, good to see you again. And this must be Mike. Good to meet you, Kurt has told me all about you."

Kurt was surprised to see the other dancer there. Sam smiled at him. "I was playing Halo at Mike's house when I got your text. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along."

Kurt looked the Asian boy over, and smirked. "Not at all." He'd always found the older boy very attractive, and had secretly lamented to himself that Mike was straight. But was he really? "Come in, make yourselves comfortable."

Sam sat down on the bed with Blaine. "So, what's up? Your text said it was an emergency."

Blaine smiled at the blonde boy. "Yes, but I think we should bring Mike up to speed first, don't you?" As he spoke, he reached out and ran a hand over Sam's groin, drawing a groan of pleasure from the stripper.

Mike blinked at his friend in confusion, not noticing as Kurt slipped around behind him, until the pale man whispered into his ear. "Seems as if my boyfriend wants to put on a show."

The darker boy jerked in surprise as Kurt's hot breath tickled the hairs on the back of his head, and gasped as he felt the pale man's moist tongue kitten licking the sensitive spot just below the ear. "Don't look away. Watch how beautiful they are together."

Mike couldn't look away as Blaine slipped his hands into Sam's pants, freeing his cock. Sam moaned and leaned into the caress. At the same time, Mike felt Kurt reach around and begin unbuttoning his shirt. "Mmmm, Tina wasn't lying when she said you had the most lickable abs, was she?"

The dancer moaned as Kurt's pale hand traced over his pectorals, before slipping lower. He felt his heart racing as he watched Blaine lean down and take Sam into his mouth. The blonde boy made the most erotic sounds as the darker male sucked him, and Mike couldn't hold back his own gasps and whimpers as he felt Kurt's hand wrap around him.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you both," Kurt breathed into his ear as he stroked him. "I need to know Rachel's every move. Where she goes, who she speaks to, everything she does. Can you do that for me, Mike?"

The Asian teen moaned as he nodded his head yes. "Good," Kurt said, nipping at the taller boy's ear. Mike let out a whimper as he stroked him harder, faster, working him up into a frenzy, until he came hard, all over Sam's face and chest. Kurt kissed him, then, slipping his tongue between the other boy's lips briefly before pulling back. "Tina is so lucky, damn it."

…

After the other two boys had left, Kurt settled down on the bed beside Blaine, feeling somewhat less agitated. He knew he still had to deal with Elliott, the dream demon, that night, and wasn't looking forward to it. As he felt sleep pulling at him, he almost wanted to fight it, but knew it was better just to give in.

The dream was different than the others. He found himself lying on a blanket, under a tree in a meadow of wildflowers. When he rolled his head to the side, he found Blaine lying there beside him.

Only this Blaine seemed different than his Blaine. Their appearance was identical, but this Blaine seemed gentler, more innocent than the Blaine he knew. Dream Blaine smiled at him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" The darker male asked, smiling tenderly at him.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Nothing, it's just, I don't know, you look different, somehow."

"Maybe because I'm happy?" The other boy said, a teasing grin on his face. "You make me so happy, Kurt. Since I found you, everything just seems so much better, like nothing bad can ever happen to me again. I love you, Kurt!"

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips, shocking the pale boy. The Blaine he knew had never kissed him like this. His kisses had all been about passion and desire, and Kurt had accepted them eagerly. This kiss was soft and sweet, and amazing, and full of love. Kurt was confused, even as the other boy continued to kiss him.

These were the kinds of kisses he'd always thought of when he thought of falling in love. Why had his Blaine never kissed him like this?

He felt something cold and wet drip onto his face, and when he opened his eyes and looked up, the darker boy had tears in his eyes. Kurt reached up and caught one on his fingertip.

"You're crying!" Kurt was confused. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," Dream Blaine said, "I never want this dream to end!"

Kurt frowned. He knew it was a dream, but how did the other boy know that? He felt himself begin to wake.

"No!" Dream Blaine shouted. "Don't leave me yet! Kurt! Kurt! I'll find you, I promise! I'll find you!"

…

Kurt shuddered as he woke up, tears streaking down his face.


End file.
